


Always Yours

by motorcitydreams, writinginthesecrettrees



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared Padalecki, Consensual Infidelity, Insecurity, M/M, Possessive Jensen Ackles, Top Jensen Ackles, only characters who show up in the fic are Jared and Jensen, others only mentioned - Freeform, rough sex heavily implied, slutty Jared Padalecki, using sexy roleplay to communicate, wincest roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 07:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motorcitydreams/pseuds/motorcitydreams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/writinginthesecrettrees/pseuds/writinginthesecrettrees
Summary: motorcitydreams said: Okay, I blame the Jared + dudes gifset you reblogged for this. What if each of the guys in that gifset (Amell, random dude, Mark S, and Misha) all had their turns with Jared within the course of a day? Of course, Jensen gets a turn as well, but maybe all of this happens right under his nose without him knowing? Just Jared getting bent over and fucked senseless ❤writinginthesecrettrees said: Maybe Jared and Jensen make a game of it: how many men can Jared fuck in a day without Jensen knowing? They compare notes at the end of the night, and Jensen had an inkling of one, maybe two, but that Jared got himself fucked so many times, and by so many dudes? (”And dammit, Jared, Amell? Again!!!” - “Aw, c’mon, Jensen, he’s so… enthusiastic.”) Jensen is always a little in awe of just how slutty Jared can get. ♥️motorcitydreams said: YES! Maybe they start off with a small goal at first (well, Jensen does. He figures it’ll be 5 maximum)? But Jared is fully confident in his ability to get porked into next Tuesday, so he just smirks.Then this happened.





	Always Yours

“So what’s your toll for today?” Jensen asks from where he’s lounging on the bed, hair freshly washed and sticking up a bit in places, wearing nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs. He’s holding a notepad and has a pencil tucked behind his ear.

“Uh. Eleven?’” Jared’s voice lifts higher on a question. He goes back to undressing. “I think.”

“Ele–geez, Jared.”

“I was horny!” Jared protests.

“You’re always horny. Can you even get it up eleven times in a day?” Jensen’s trying to figure out the logistics of it. 

“First of all, you _know_ I can,” Jared says, smirking. “Secondly, I don’t need to get it up to enjoy a fuck.”

“Still, you were only off on your own for… what, ten hours? Were you just fucking the entire time?” Jensen tosses Jared a bottle of Gatorade. “Drink up, babe. You need the electrolytes.”

Jared extends an arm, easily catches the bottle. He twists the cap off, takes a long drink. “Ahhh.” Wiping the back of his mouth, he adds, “Not the entire time, no.”

Jensen arches an eyebrow and tries not to appear suspicious or jealous.

“So, you were doing… what?” He really is genuinely curious.

“Me ‘n’ Amell went to a steakhouse, had dinner and drinks.”

“Where’d you go?”

“Went to Mor-ahhhh,” Jared trails off. If he hadn’t been so caught up in this little game, if he had been more careful, he could have concocted a lie.

Crap. He forgot about Morton’s.

“Morton’s.” Jensen’s voice is soft, dangerous. “You took him to Morton’s.”

Jared gasps, eyes widening just like Sam Winchester’s would. “Jen, I can explain.”

“‘Fraid it’s too late for that, Padalecki.” Jensen’s standing up now, begins to cross the room like an animal circling its prey. “You know what’s coming now, don’t you.”

Jared gulps, watching Jensen advance on him. Maybe he had been pushing a bit, taking Stephen to Morton’s, but Jensen had been getting a bit too complacent about him fucking other guys. And Jared had been wanting to rile Jensen up, but…

Okay, yeah. Taking Stephen to Morton’s (and blowing him under the table) had been crossing a line.

“I’m sorry, Jen,” he says, turning on the Sam Winchester puppy eyes to drive home his sincerity. 

“Little late for ‘sorries,’ baby brother,” Jensen growls in Dean’s voice, and a shiver rolls up Jared’s spine.

Jared gulps and looks down at his feet. Maybe he had pushed this too far, because now Jensen is all narrowed eyebrows and growling words, and Jared knows that asking Jensen to be gentle with him is out of the question.

He’s gonna be fucked hard and painful, as both a reward and a punishment. A reminder that although he does let other guys fuck him (and fucks them in return), when it comes down to it, Jared belongs to Jensen. It’s just always been that way, even in the beginning when neither of them knew how to get what they wanted.

“Look at me when I’m talking to you, boy,” Jensen rumbles, sounding eerily like John Winchester. “Now.”

Jared looks up and oh… Jensen is _right there,_ just staring at him. Jared fumbles for the words to speak, to say anything, but all he can do is lick his lips, gasp, “Wh… what are you gonna do?”

His question is met by Jensen grabbing his chin and capturing his lips in a bruising kiss.

“That’s for me to know, and for you to find out.” Jensen grins wickedly. “I’m gonna wear your ass out, Sammy.”

“C’mon, Dean, you said I could-” Jared starts, but Jensen grabs a handful of his hair and yanks his head back sharply, cutting him off.

“I said you could go out and fuck whoever you want, as long as they know you’re mine. And Stefan-”

“Stephen,” Jared grumbles softly.

_“Stefan_ fucking Amell still thinks that someday you’re gonna be his. Just like that Amelia chick.”

Ah. So they’re doing season 8 ‘I just came back from Purgatory and found out you abandoned me to go play house with a girl and a dog’ roleplay. And that only happens when Jensen’s both really pissed and feeling threatened.

Jared lets himself melt against Jensen, wraps his arms around the other man’s neck. Jensen’s arm tightens around his waist, and Jared thrills at the reminder that Jensen can support him with one arm.

“Doesn’t matter what they think. You know - we _both_ know - I’m only yours.”

Jensen mumbles something, but it’s too soft for Jared to catch. He holds on tighter and repeats himself.  
“There’s no one else for me, Dean. Only you, big brother. It’s always only been you.”

This answer seems to satisfy Jensen, for he kisses Jared deeply, moans into his mouth. Jared parts his lips, lets Jensen in, and upon that first swipe of Jensen’s tongue, gasps. They’ve kissed countless times, not that Jared’s been keeping track. And yet, each time feels different. Sometimes the kisses are possessive, sometimes they’re angry, sometimes they’re quick.

This is somewhere in the middle of possessive, desperate, and needy. The kiss says everything Jensen is too ashamed to say. Well, maybe ‘ashamed’ isn’t the right word; rather, too cautious to say. Because what if Jared did decide to leave? He couldn’t do a damn thing about it. All Jensen can do is hope this will be enough.

That he’ll be enough.

Jensen pulls back for air, pupils blown and kiss-swollen mouth absolutely sinful looking. For a moment, he lets his guard down and Jared can see the raw vulnerability. Then it’s gone, just as quick as it came, and Jensen’s cupping Jared’s ass.

“This? Mine. Not Stefan’s, not Amelia’s, not anyone else’s. Got me?”

“I got you, Jen… Dean,” Jared says, breathless as Jensen squeezes, fingers dipping closer to his crack. Jared pushes back, moaning, and that’s all the encouragement Jensen need. He shoves Jared to the bed, and grabs his belt from the floor. Jared watches, eyes bright with anticipation. “Mark me up good, big brother,” he says, and Jensen does.

-

Jared wakes early, as he always does, and stretches, enjoying the soreness on his ass. There’s a lingering burn from Jensen’s belt that he’ll feel for days and lube from last night still slick in his hole.

Which makes everything perfect for his favorite way to wake up Jensen.

Jared climbs on top of the other man, reaches back to line up, and sinks down on Jensen’s dick. Muscles in his legs flex as he starts bouncing enthusiastically. Jensen’s perfect lips move into a smile before he opens his eyes, blinking blurrily up at Jared.

“You gonna see _Stefan_ today?” Jensen says, voice sleep-rough and sarcastic, thrusting up hard to punctuate his words. 

Jared stills for a moment, looks down at Jensen. “Not if you don’t want me to,” he says, uncharacteristically serious. 

Jensen grabs Jared’s ass in both hands, fingers pressing against the welts and bites he left last night. “Oh, I definitely want him to get a good look at this.”   
Holding tight to Jared’s hips, Jensen flips them, starts fucking in earnest as Jared’s arms and legs wrap around him. Jared’s gasps as Jensen drives into him quicken, and he comes between them a second before Jensen spills deep inside him. Jensen smirks as he grabs a plug from the nightstand, rubs it in Jared’s mess across his chest, and shoves it in, making sure his own come stays where it belongs.

When Jared leaves their house to meet up with Stephen, he has a full ass, red cheeks, and the feeling of being claimed.

**Author's Note:**

> This whole mess was inspired by [this lovely gifset made by an amazing creator.](https://writinginthesecrettrees.tumblr.com/post/187513072452/aborddelimpala-out-in-the-open-they-all-just)


End file.
